Who am I?
by nozebrahere
Summary: When Reid gets kidnapped he looses his memory and runs away. He meets Austin and starts a life with her. With her help he finds out who he is. 52 pickup never happened
1. Chapter 1

Don't own criminal minds

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team was on a case. A man was killing women who had successful jobs. They had just found out who the killer was and where he lived. What they didn't know was that he would be ready for them to come.

John Bishop's house was meticulously clean. Reid and Morgan had gone to his house while everyone else was trying to get more information from friends and family.

They had heard a noise in the back room and went down the hall. All the doors were closed and locked. Morgan slowly led the way to the back room, with Reid a few steps behind him.

They had just passed the first door, when it opened slowly. It didn't creak and neither of them noticed it. A balding man in black clothing held up a cloth to Reid's face, covering his nose and mouth.

Reid struggled but couldn't get out of Bishop's grasp. He yelled for Morgan, but Morgan was already inside the back room. Reid's eyes were getting heavier and heavier. When he passed out Bishop picked him up and slung him over his shoulder. He went back inside the room, forgetting to close the door and went into a secret passageway in the closet.

Morgan came back out and said frustrated, "He's not here Reid. It was just a damn cat." He looked around him, and saw that the first door that he had passed was open. He knew for a fact that door had been closed and locked when he had passed it because he had tried it himself.

He pulled out his gun again and walked into the room cautiously. He looked everywhere. He even got on his hands and knees and looked under the bed. He looked at the closet. It was the only place he hadn't checked yet. He opened the door ready to fire his gun, but no one was in there. He saw instead that there was a passageway in the floor.

Morgan closed his eyes in frustration and said under his breath, "Shit." He took out his phone and called Hotch. "Hotch we got a problem.

Bishop ran through the tunnel as fast as he could with the young man on his shoulder. He stopped and looked around him. There were five tunnels that someone could choose from to go down. He smiled, none of them led anywhere. The cops would be down in those tunnels for hours before they reached a dead end. Then he reached a door that no one would notice unless they were very observant and knew where to look.

Bishop opened the door; stairs were the only thing in the room. He went up the stairs two at a time. Until he got to another door, only this one was made of steal. He heard Reid moan as he started to wake up. Bishop opened the door and flung Reid into the room, making him hit his head on the wall. Reid passed out immediately.

When Reid woke up again, he didn't know where he was. He looked around in wonder. He tried to remember what had happened, and that was when he found that he didn't even know who he was.

That was when the door opened and a skinny, balding man came in. "Hello Spencer, how are you feeling today?" 'So his name was Spencer, but Spencer what?' Reid asked himself.

Reid just glared at him. He didn't like this man one bit. "Who am I?" He finally asked after a while.

"You don't know?" Bishop said laughing. "Oh this is good, but I'll let you try to figure that out for yourself." He said as he walked out still laughing.

The team was down in the tunnels with the other police officers, they had been down there for half the night and the tunnels didn't seem to end. They had all split up and gone down separate tunnels, hoping that one of the tunnels would lead them to the young genius that they had all grown to love.

They all had headsets so they could keep in contact with each other. "This is all my fault." Morgan said defeated.

"No this isn't, you didn't know that the Bishop was behind that door waiting for you guys to pass." Rossi said trying to comfort the younger man.

"I should have though." Morgan said. "Well, shit, I've hit a dead end." He looked at his watch and saw that it was midnight.

"I have I." Rossi said.

"Me too." J.J. and Emily said at the same time.

"Ok everyone head back, we'll find out what to do then." Hotch said.

At that same moment that the team was walking back, Reid was trying to find a way out of the room. He saw a window and looked out. No one was on the street for him to call out to, but there was a fire escape ladder underneath the window. The only thing was the window was locked.

There was no bed in the room, so there was no sheet to cover his arm so he could bust out the window. That was when he got an idea. He took off his shirt and covered his arm with it and hit the window as hard as he could.

He heard Bishop calling from the stairs about the noise and knew he only had a little time. Reid went through the window and went down the ladder as fast as he could. He saw a bus go by and stopped it. He looked through his pants and found some money.

He didn't know that the team would hear Bishop's yells and capture him in a few hours still cursing. He didn't know that the team would find the room he was in, in only an hour of finding Bishop. He didn't know that Bishop had told the team that he had killed him in an hour of having him.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own criminal minds. I forgot to say this one in the last chapter, everyone is going to call Reid, but I'm going to still call him Reid, hope this doesn't confuse everyone. :)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He looked out the window of the bus and saw a sign as it passed. So he was in Atlanta, he thought to himself. He didn't know what he was going to do, he that he needed a place to stay to stay, at least for tonight.

That was when he saw a Club. He didn't know why but for some reason he was compelled to go in. He stopped the bus and got off; he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, and remembered that he didn't have any ID. He didn't know how he was going to get inside. That was when a man was thrown outside by two very big men in tight shirts that seemed to be three sizes too small. The man, who was a lot skinnier and shorter than the other two men, got up and yelled at them, "I wanted to quit anyways."

"Is there an opening?" Reid asked trying to mask his hope, but failing miserably.

"Yeah, you want to apply?" One of the men asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Reid asked going closer.

"Bartending if you want the job come and see the boss." The other man said, holding the door open wider so Spencer had room to go through. "Welcome to Madness." Both men said at the same time. Reid knew that he wasn't a parting person when he stepped through the doors. He felt uncomfortable and out of place.

They went up to the bar and Reid saw a man and a woman. The woman had her back to him so Reid couldn't get a good look at her. He heard one of the men say to the man behind the bar, "He wants to work here." The man looked relieved, that he had found a replacement so soon.

He motioned for them to go in the back and wait for him as he walked over to the woman to tell her that he would be right back.

When he walked in moments after them, he walked up to Reid and smiled. "So you want to apply for the job?" Reid just shook his head nervously; he remembered that he didn't have any ID to tell them who he was. "Tonight is going to be a test run for you. I want to see how you are." The man took out a piece of paper that was in his back pocket and gave it to him. "If you don't know how to make something, everything we have is right here on this paper, and how to make it." Reid scanned the paper and put it in his back pocket.

"Thank you." Reid said gratefully.

"Don't thank me yet young man, just remember that you can't get drunk or insult the customers. That's why I fired the last guy." He started for the door, but stopped. "By the way, I'm Carl, and I'll be watching you." He waited for Reid to tell him his name.

"I'm Spencer." He said as he walked out with Carl.

In fifteen minutes Reid had had to make thirty drinks, or at least that was what it felt like to him. He had been clumsy and had almost dropped at least four bottles, and kept searching for the stuff to mix the drinks. But he did find out that never had to look at the piece of paper in his back pocket twice. This went on for another hour before the club finally closed.

The woman who had had her back to him when he had first came in walked up to him. He had been too busy trying not to mess up everyone's drink to talk to her, or barely look at her for that matter. "You did pretty well. Usually a newbie has to look at the sheet three or four times in fifteen minutes to make sure he's mixing the drink right. You didn't have to look at it once; you must have an amazing memory." She was smiling, she didn't know why but she liked the guy in front of her.

"Well to tell you the truth, I really don't know. I lost my memory and I don't know who I am or where I'm from." He couldn't help but tell this woman everything, for some reason he trusted her. "I don't even have any ID on me or any place to stay. The only thing I know is that my name is Spencer, and someone had kidnapped me."

The woman looked really surprised and sad at the same time. "Well I think I can help you with a place to stay. I'm Austin and if you like you could stay with me." That was all she was able to say before they were both called into the Carl's office.

"So what's your name kid?" He asked looking at Reid.

"Spencer—"Reid started before Austin cut him off.

"Blaine." Austin had said hurriedly. "Spencer Blaine. He's my best friend's brother." She said thinking on the spot.

"So Mr. _Blaine_," Carl said stressing the name as he looked over at Austin. They all knew that Carl didn't believe that was his name, but by calling him Mr. Blaine he was going to look over it. "How do you like bartending?"

Reid thought about how the nights events went, "I think that I could get use to it." He said honestly.

He looked over at Austin. "What do you think?"

"I think that with some training he could be pretty good." She said, what she had said to him earlier had been the truth. She did think that Spencer had done pretty good.

"Well Spencer you just landed yourself a job. And Austin, if me hiring him involves the cops, I didn't know anything." He said.

"What do you mean," She asked smiling, "he's my best friend's brother." They both walked out the door smiling.

They met the two bouncers as they were walking outside. "So we heard through the grape vine that the newbie is your best friend's brother." One of them said.

"Oh yes and it may not be true." The other said.

"Let me guess the grape vine consists of you listening from the other side of the door?" Austin asked trying to be serious and failing. "This Kevin and Lance Hale, their bouncers for Madness and they're brothers." She informed Reid.

"We won't tell anyone about this, for a price." Kevin said smiling.

"Yes, we won't tell a soul, if you fix us breakfast." Lance said his smile identical to Kevin's.

"Fine, get in the car." Austin said not hiding her smile. She did love the Hale brothers like they were her brothers. They all got in her drive and drove off to have homemade pancakes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've never been inside a bar before so if i got anything wrong, I'm sorry in advance.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own criminal minds

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team came back from Georgia after a week of looking for Reid. They hadn't believed Bishop when he had said that he had killed Reid. They didn't know what to do; they had stayed there a week after they had finished the case to look for him. But nothing had turned up.

The plane ride back to Quantico had been stressful. No one wanted to leave but Strauss had called and had ordered them back. No one had said a word when they bordered the plan, but half way through Morgan lifted his head out of his hands and said, "He's not dead, he can't be."

"None of us believe that he is." Rossi said.

"But why hasn't he called?" Emily asked in desperation. At that everyone became quiet. They didn't know that if they had just tried to find the name Spencer they would have found him, but instead they kept looking for Spencer Reid and came up with nothing.

Austin lived a little bit out of town. She lived just far enough out that she was in the country, but close enough where it only took thirty minutes to get to the club.

Reid had been staying with Austin for over a month now. In that space of time he found out that he was a genius. He knew all sorts of statistics and once he read something he never had to read it twice.

Their relationship had started off fine, after a while they started to flirt with each other. Reid had also found that he wasn't that good, but he was getting better at it. But then the tension had started up.

At first Reid didn't know what it was, but then he started to watch Austin a little closer and found what the tension was. He was attracted to her. He was scared of telling her for fear of her rejecting him and their relationship would go down the drain.

What Reid didn't know was that Austin felt the same thing. She liked him just as well, and was afraid of rejection and losing her best friend.

One night a week they both had the same night off; they would rent a movie, make pop corn, and joke around. That was the night that they both decided to tell each other how they felt.

They were watching a romance- comedy, when it got to the kissing scene that was when Reid made the first move. He grabbed Austin's hand to make her look at him and kissed her lightly on the lips and then backed off.

Reid didn't know what to do. It had been a spur of the moment action, now he was just waiting for the reaction. He was waiting for her to lightly reject him. What she did though surprised him.

Austin was staring at him in surprise. She hadn't expected him to kiss her. Before she knew what she was doing she was leaning in to kiss him lightly on the lips, just like he did her.

They stared at each other in shock. Then they smiled, they couldn't take their eyes off of the other one. They both leaned in for a passionate kiss and forgot about the movie.

They woke up the next morning fully clothed and smiling. "Morning," they both said to each other as they kissed. It was meant to be a sweet, quick kiss, but it had quickly turned into a long fiery kiss that neither wanted to break from.

That was when Kevin and Lance walked in. "It's about time." Lance said.

"Yeah you two have been dancing around each other for far too long." Kevin laughed.

That was when Austin and Reid saw their shirts and started to laugh. They knew that in the mornings they just grab a shirt and run, never looking at the other one or in a mirror. Austin and Reid had gone over to their apartment in the city and had put in some girly T-shirts in their drawer.

Today they were wearing them, and they didn't know it. Kevin had on a Daddy's Little Princess shirt on, and Lance had a Hello kitty shirt on.

They looked at the two laughing on the floor. That was when Kevin caught himself in the mirror and saw what he was wearing. "Hey," he yelled out in surprise. He heard Lance laughing at him and looked over at him and smirked.

"Look what you're wearing." He said forgetting to be mad for a minute.

"What?" Lance asked as he looked at himself in the same mirror. "Hey!" He exclaimed, that was when they got an idea. They went into the kitchen. Reid and Austin were still laughing and didn't know that they had left.

They came back with cups of water and spilled it on them. That was the start of the water fight. By the afternoon, everything was wet, inside and out, including them. They all changed into drier clothes. Lance and Kevin would stay over at Austin and Reid's house so often that they had their own room, didn't go home to change, they had their own set of clothes in the closet.

Lance came out of his honorary room and room and asked, "So Spen, find out anything about yourself? You know other than you're a genius."

"Not really though I have been dreaming of people." Reid said remembering his dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own criminal minds

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sat on the couch, thinking of his dreams. "Well there's this guy. He black, big, but not as big as you guys, and mostly bald. He's not old, maybe in his thirties. I don't know who he is, but I think we were pretty close, almost like brothers or something. He's always showing up in my dreams.

"If these are my memories," Reid said uncertainly. "Then I remember that he threw a football to me once, one we sat in a car and talked. I couldn't hear a word but I felt comfortable, like, I don't know, like he was a brother."

That was when Lance broke in to say, "Wait, you're telling us that a big, black, bald dude is your brother."

"I'm pretty certain he's not my biological brother, but I think he's my best friend. And more often than not, we had guns on us." Reid tried to explain.

Well if you can draw this guy's face then we can go down to the police station. I have a friend down there who owes me some favors; we can see who this guy is." Austin said starting to get up from her place next to Reid.

"Yeah, and we can see if you're any good with a gun." Kevin said also getting up.

Reid debated with himself whether or not to tell Austin about the other dreams, but decided that she needed to know as much as he did. "Austin those aren't the only dreams that I've had."

Austin saw the guilty look on Reid's face and was getting worried. She didn't know what kind of dreams would make her best friend, and new boyfriend, guilty about telling her. "What other dreams have you had?"

"I see pictures of dead people, there all different genders and different ages." He put his head in his hands in shame, "I don't know why I see these them, but I do."

Austin put her arms around Reid and held him as he tried to collect himself. "But that's not the end of the dreams." Reid said not looking Austin in the eye. There's a woman's voice I hear a lot. I don't know what she looks like but I hear her at the oddest moments in the dream."

His brow furrowed in concentration as he remembered the dream. "I think she's really good with computers, because she's always making witty comments about technology and I remember something about her being number one on a list." He was trying to remember who she was, he had her name on the edge of his brain, but he couldn't reach it.

But then he smiled, remembering a comment she had made. "I remember her saying that she was the tech goddess." He had forgotten that Austin might take it the wrong way.

"Goddess?" Austin asked as one of her eye brows went up. "Why was she a 'Goddess'?" Her eyes narrowing, but then her eyes got wide. "Oh my god, were you two dating or something before you lost your memory?" She was scared at the thought. She couldn't help but think of Spencer as hers, but she'd be damned if she let some trampy 'Goddess' take him away from her." But then she shook her head, she didn't know this tech goddess and this girl might not think of Spencer that way. But she would give her fair warning anyways. Spencer was hers and nobody, not even this goddess, was going to take him away from her.

"I don't think we were dating, at least it doesn't feel that way." Reid said trying to figure out what he felt towards the mysterious voice. "I think she's more of a sister to me." For some reason, thinking the tech goddess as more than a sister made Reid cringe. But just in case he would have to make sure she knew that he was going out with Austin.

"Well," Kevin said he seemed like the only one who could talk after Reid's story. "How about we get cracking on trying to find the big, black, bald guy and seeing how well Spencer shoots?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 4 is complete. sorry it isn't as long as the others but I wanted Reid to start getting answers and this seemed like the best way. Does Austin have a last name, because I don't think I heard one in the show, well is does could you tell me and if she doesn't could you give me some ideas on what her last name should be. thanks


	5. Chapter 5

don't own criminal minds

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They went to the cops' office first. The person that they met was a dark haired woman. She held out her hand and smiled. "Hello, "I'm Amy, and you must be Spencer. I've heard a lot about you." She said a last part with a sly smile while she glanced over at Austin.

At this Austin was trying hard not to blush, but it didn't seem good enough. Her face was beet red. She finally just resigned herself to putting her head down and burying it in Reid's chest as Reid's eyes sparkled with laughter. "Really, so what has she been telling you?"

Austin lifted her head and hit him glaring at her friend. "Don't you dare tell him anything." She warned in a deadly voice that promised hurt.

Amy held up her hands in surrender. "Fine, fine, I won't tell him that you think he's cute and that you would love to spend your whole life with him."

"_Amy_!" Austin screeched making a few people to look over at them. Reid saw a few of the cops staring longer than the others, and start whispering to each other. Something about being in a station seemed vaguely familiar, as soon as he felt the feeling it went away. He didn't know if he had been in this police station, but he knew that he had been in one before.

He decided to put those memories in the back of his mind for a moment and think about what Amy had said. Did he want to spend his life with Austin? The answer came to him quickly. Yes he did. He couldn't see himself without her. He stood there in shock as he realized what he was feeling. He loved her; he honest to God loved Austin. Now he just had to figure out what to do about it.

"Ok Mr. Spencer Blaine let's see what we can do about the mystery man." He started to describe what he looked like while she made a sketch of him on the computer. They had just gotten done when Reid saw the open folder.

Without thinking he picked it up and started to read, before Amy could realize that Reid had the folder, her set it down again. "I can help you with this case." Reid said in all seriousness.

Amy smiled politely and said, "Yeah, I'm sure." She put the folder in the top drawer and made sure that it was securely locked. There was a serial killer on the loose and Amy had been put on the task force to help catch him.

All they knew was that the guy would pick up girls in clubs; after they would leave together the girl wouldn't be seen for a week, then she would appear dead in front of a church. She wouldn't have a scratch on her and there was nothing to connect the killings together or any DNA to help figure out who the killer was.

"Who's the lead detective on this?" He asked getting more and more agitated by the minute. He didn't know why but he wanted, no he needed, to get on the case. It was a burning desire, like he was made to do this.

Austin looked at her boyfriend quizzically. "Spencer, what's going on?"

"I don't know, but I feel like I should help with this case." It was the easiest answer he could give.

Austin didn't understand but she backed him anyways. "Please Amy, if Spencer could help, then what's so bad about that?" She pleaded with her friend.

Amy looked back at the computer hoping that it would save her from having to make the decision. If she brought him onto the case and he screwed up, then it would be her ass on the line. But if he was right and he could solve the case than the city would be free of a serial killer.

"Fine, come on." She led them to the Chief's office and knocked on the door. They heard a man bark for them to come in.

They came in and sat down at the same time that the Chief was putting down the phone. "Chief, this is Spencer Blaine he said that he has some information that could help us catch the killer."

The chief rose half way out of his chair to shake hands with Reid, not smiling. "What information do you have?"

"Well, sir, to tell the truth, I don't have anything at the moment," he saw the chief was about the interrupt him and hurried on. "If you give me the resources I can give you a profile of the killer. I won't be able to tell you an address to where he lives, but I can give you a description of what the man looks like so your men can find him." He watched as the chief digested what he had said.

"Look, I just got a call from the BAU. They're going to be here in twenty four hours, thanks for your help, but I've got it under control." The chief said getting up and opening the door.

"Fine, then give me twenty four hours." Reid was desperate for the chief to hear him out. "If in twenty four hours I can't give you what I promised I will gladly had it over to the BAU." He gave the chief a pleading look, making him look younger than he was. "Twenty four hours, that's all I ask."

The chief rubbed his forehead and sighed. "Fine, Amy get everything out for Mr. Blaine and make sure that the detectives know that they need to help him as much as possible."

Reid silently cheered to himself. Now he just had to figure out how he knew what profiling was and if he could do it. Somehow he knew he could, but he wished he had other people with him. That was when other faces started to attack his memory. He saw so many faces at the same time that it was overwhelming. He had actually took a few steps backward from the force of the memories, but recovered before anyone noticed.

He went over to Austin, and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'm sorry Austin," he started to explain why he was doing this but was cut off.

"Don't worry; I'm just happy that you found something that helped you find out find out who you are." Austin hugged him. She was telling the truth she was happy, just a little afraid that he would find what he had always been looking for and forget her.

"The chief's giving me twenty four hours to give him a profile of the killer, so I'm going to be here probably all night." Reid explained.

"Ok, just call me tonight around twelve. I'm working at the club tonight." She reminded him.

"Oh no, the club I totally forgot about it." He said in despair.

"Don't worry, I called Carl and told him that you were sick and couldn't come work tonight." She kissed him on the lips again. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Before Reid could stop himself he blurted out, "I love you."

At his words Austin stopped and stared at her boyfriend. "I love you too." She said before she kissed him deeply and walked out hurriedly. They had both forgotten about them being in a police station. Everyone had heard their declaration and had stopped to clap as Austin walked out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

do you know who the big, black, bald guy is? lol

I wonder if reid will find out who the killer is in twenty four hours, wait i don't have to wonder i already know. he he he.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own criminal minds

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reid had pretended that he didn't hear the clapping and got to work. He looked at the crime scene photos, looking at those he saw that the women were naked, clean, and there were no marks, there weren't even on her hands to say that she was being held captive.

He looked at the women in general, he saw that they brunettes, they all had medium short hair, and they were all picked up on the dance floor.

He read all the reports. He never went near the bar, he didn't even get a drink, he would meet the person, by tripping her or spilling a drink on her. He would get her as drunk as possible then tell her friend that he would help take her home. Once he got outside with her he would take her to the back ally to throw up and disappear. There were no fingerprints, no DNA, and no one could really describe what he looked like, other then he always wore something over his face.

That was when the two detectives who had been whispering came over. "Hey, I'm Brody and this is Lendowsky." He said pointing to his partner.

"Just call me Lenny." He said as they shook hands. "What's your name?"

"Blaine, Spencer Blaine." For the first time Reid wanted to say some other name, but he couldn't figure out what. This was driving him crazy, having something right outside his memory that he was so close to remembering, but he couldn't.

"Your face looks familiar, I just can't place it. You know what, forget about it, and let's get to work." He said looking at the reports.

Reid looked back at Brody as the man said, "You can look at anything you like, I'm the lead detective, so if you can help us solve this case, you'll be in my good graces for all eternity."

"Would it be ok if we went to the crime scenes?" For some odd reason he was getting a small rush, like he couldn't help but get excited over what he was doing. He really didn't understand it.

"Yeah, let's go." Brody said as he got his coat and walked out the door with Lenny and Reid on his heels.

"This is the site of the first victim." They were outside on the steps looking around them.

Reid just looked around. "He's catholic." Was all he said, as he started to go inside.

"How do you know that?" Lenny asked in surprise.

"All the bodies were found on catholic churches." Reid said not turning around.

"Could he put the bodies here to throw us off?" Brody asked.

"He could, but I don't think so." Reid had stopped to look at the two detectives. "The way the bodies are positioned; with their eyes open toward heaven, and their hands and put together like in prayer. He's putting them into position of 'Our Lady of Lourdes'."

"How do you know that?" Lenny asked looking at Reid in amazement.

"The statue." Was all he said as he pointed towards the front of the church. "Did all of the churches have a 'Lady of Lourdes' statue?"

Both Lenny and Brody's eyes turned wide. "We never really looked inside the church for clues; we thought they would be all outside." Brody said feeling like a fool.

"Lenny, take a picture of the statue and get people to see if the other three churches have the same kind. Then go find out what other catholic churches have the statue." He was hurrying out of the church. "I'm ready to give a profile."

They went back to the precinct and waited for the phone calls to confirm that the churches did have a Lourdes statue. Reid didn't want to make a profile, than have to be told that he was wrong about. By the time they got the confirmation that all of the other churches did, in fact, have Lourdes statues, it was five o' clock in the morning. He only had five more hours before the FBI got there and took over.

Reid could tell that everyone was tired, but they were also ready to catch this guy. "This guy is confident; he knows that he will get away with what he is doing. He is very religious; he thinks he is doing this out of love for god. He thinks that he is saving these women from the sins that they have. He strips them of clothing, not to shame them, but to show that they are cleansed of all wrong doing." He looked around and saw many people looking at him in shock and others just taking notes. A memory tried to come to the forefront of his mind, but he pushed it back before it could make him loose concentration. He hated talking in front of crowds.

"He'll be a white male between the ages of mid twenties to early forties. He will have gone to catholic school all his life, everyone who knows him will say that he is the most religious man they ever met. He will act ashamed for going to the clubs, but when he talks about killing the women, he will probably be proud. He'll have a good job, have good clothes, drives a nice car. He will be someone you would never suspect."

"He puts the bodies in front of churches that have the statue of Lourdes. Right now we are looking for any churches that have that statue."

"I just got a call; a girl has been missing for four days. Apparently no one really thought about it until tonight, because she would usually leave town for a couple of days without telling anyone. But she was supposed to meet up with her friends at a club, but she never showed up. Four nights ago she met up with a guy, who accidentally tripped her, and they went back to his place." Lenny said as fast as he could as everyone started to get up.

That was when Brody came in. "I found the only other catholic church with that statue out in the open of the church."

Reid started to go out to the cars, but Brody stopped him. "I'm sorry Blaine, but you're going to have to stay here. You're a civilian, and we can't have you out on cases like this."

Reid understood, but he didn't like it. "Ok, just call me as soon as you find something." And Reid was left to pace for the next four hours.

At nine thirty he got a call from Brody. "Hey we got him, you were right." He hung up the phone just as fast as he had the conversation.

At nine fifty Amy came back into the office and checked the database for the man that Reid was looking for. "I'm sorry he's not in here." She said looking sheepish.

"Could you expand it to the whole nation, and not look at just the criminals?" He asked her. "I don't think I'm originally from here." He said thinking about.

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Thank you." He said as he walked out to catch a cab. If Reid had been a few seconds longer in getting a cab, he would have seen the man from his dreams and the people from his memories drive up and get out of the SUV. If Amy hadn't had to go to the bathroom at that exact time she would have seen the man that Reid was trying to find.

As it was Hotch and his team went back into the SUV ten minutes later to go back to Quantico happy but bewildered. Having the cops catch the criminal before they got there had never happened before. They were happy about it, but they wondered who this Mr. Blaine was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were so close to finding each other, maybe they need to find out who this Mr. Blaine guy is? But I can't wait for the moment when Garcia and Austin meet.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own criminal minds

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Reid got home he was almost tackled to the ground by Kevin and Lance. "Finally you get home. Austin had said something about you helping the cops with a murderer?" Lance asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, where's Austin?" He asked looking around.

"Oh, we she's outside, in the back." Lance said as he smiled at his brother. "We're going to see how good you are with a gun, today."

"Oh no, guys I'm beat. I just got home and I haven't slept since yesterday morning.

Without a word the two brothers lifted Reid up, his feet dangling about a foot off the ground. Reid sighed and let his friends carry him outside. He saw Austin putting up a photo of the Dixie chicks. Kevin handed him a gun and said, "Let me see how well you can shoot."

Reid breathed in deeply and let it out slowly. He closed his eyes and opened them. Then he saw that he wasn't in his and Austin's backyard. Instead he was inside a building, not just a building a shooting range. He fired his gun and he sucked at it. A man was talking to him. He could hear what he was saying. _"Did you learn that from J.J.?"_

He came back into reality and stumbled backward lowering the gun. "Hotch, J.J." Was all he said as he sat down.

Austin sat down beside him holding him, "What's a Hotch and who's J.J.?" She asked trying to figure it out.

Reid started to laugh. "No, Aaron Hotchner he's my boss. But I can't figure out where I worked at. J.J. is a girl that I work with." He looked sheepishly at Austin, hoping she wouldn't get mad at what he was about to say. "I think I had a crush on her at one point." He saw that she was about to speak but cut her off. "But I know nothing came of me having a crush on her." That seemed to calm his girlfriend down.

He turned toward Kevin and Lance and got up. "I want to surprise him." Was all he said as he got into position to shoot.

Austin, Kevin, and Lance shared a look, but decided to leave it alone for the moment. They watched Reid shoot for a few minutes.

Kevin walked up to Reid and grabbed his hands. He was right beside him seeing what Reid saw. "Ok, I'm going to guide your hands into the position that they need to be in. Lance will be helping you angling your body the way it needs to be.

They worked with him for over an hour before they both felt comfortable that he could shoot without their help any more. They watched as their friend started to shoot without guidance from them.

Reid knew that he wasn't as good as Hotch, nor would he ever be, but he had improved greatly with their help.

That night he went to bed thinking of the memories he got that day. He had a dream of the 'tech goddess's voice again. Only this time he was hearing it over a cell phone. She had said something witty, like she always did in his dreams, but he had cut her off _"Garcia!"_

That was when he woke up. He jumped out of bed and raced toward Austin's room. "Austin! Oh my god, Austin. He practically yelled as he jumped on her bed.

"That's the tech goddess's name. Garcia!" At that Austin was wide awake.

"Are you sure?" She asked getting out of the bed.

Austin had never seen her boyfriend's eyes light up so bright before. It made her happy to see him like this, but it made her a little sad. If this woman made him this happy just by thinking about her, how would be like when he actually saw he in the flesh.

"Yes, and I know where she works at." But before he could tell her, the phone rang.

Austin grabbed the phone and smiled. "Hold on Amy, I'm putting you on speaker." She set down the phone and pressed a button so that Reid could hear what the young cop had to say. "I found the guy. His name is Derek Morgan. He's a FBI agent in the BAU at Quantico under Agent Aaron Hotchner." Not one of them could stop smiling. "I have to go, tell me what you find when you meet him, ok?"

"Don't worry; you'll be the first we tell. Thank you Amy, I owe you one." Austin said still smiling. She turned toward the man she loved and saw the look on his face. "What are you thinking?" She asked cautiously. Whenever he had that look on his face, it meant that he was up to something.

"You know I think I need to make sure that these people are the same one's that I'm thinking of." He said as his smile got bigger.

Austin couldn't help but laugh. "You are absolutely right. But how are we going to do that exactly?"

"Well, I remember who is all on the team." He said telling her everything he remembered about the team. Once he started to talk about them memories started to surface. He told her about Elle and how she left, about Emily joining the team. He told her about Gideon and Rossi. He told her about his mother being a schizophrenic.

That was the one thing he was a little scared of telling her. He knew that she wouldn't be scared or leave him because of it, but the fear of her doing it made it hard to tell. He also told her about Hankel and what he had done to him. He even told her about his drug abuse. That was the only part of his past really that he wished he didn't remember. By the end of the morning they knew what they were going to do.

While Austin called Kevin and Lance to get them to get them in on it, Reid called the chief to see if he could spare a few of his men. Reid knew which ones he wanted, but he knew that he might not be able to get them. It surprised him a little that the chief gave the ok for him to use them; it even surprised him more that he was laughing at the end of their conversation.

Once everyone knew what was going on, the next day Reid and Austin were at a lone payphone. Reid typed in a phone number that he knew would connect him with the people he most wanted to see, and waited for them to pick up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oh i hope this isn't a stupid chapter. well hope you like this


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own criminal minds

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" A voiced asked on the other end of the telephone. When nobody answered she said, "I am on a tight schedule here, could you hurry it up." After Reid had disappeared she had put in all her free time into finding him. She was the most diligent one out of all of them. Even on cases she was searching for him.

Reid gave the phone to Austin. Even though he wanted to talk to them, he was scared that his memories were false, which was why they were doing this. "Hello," she asked in chipper tone. "Am I speaking to the tech goddess?"

"Excuse me?" Garcia asked more attentive then before. The only people who ever called her the tech goddess were the team and they were downstairs doing paperwork, except one. "Is Reid with you? Is he ok?"

So that was his name both Austin and Reid thought as they looked at each other. For some reason his name was the only real important thing that they couldn't find out. "I have to know, before I answer that question, are you the tech goddess?"

"Yes." Garcia said in desperation.

"I'm really sorry for all of this, but I need to have the whole team present before I disclose any more information." Austin said, this was the only part where both of them wanted to just blurt out the information that they knew, but they wanted to know that these were the people, and that his imagination hadn't created memories.

"Hold on," they heard her rush throw down her earphone and race toward Hotch's office. "There's someone on the phone, she says she knows something on where Reid is, but she won't tell unless everyone's together."

They both flew out of the office with Hotch yelling at everyone to get to Garcia's office. In mere seconds everyone was in the office wondering what was going on. Garcia put Austin on speakerphone. "We're all here."

"First off, I'm really sorry for this, but Spencer lost his memory and all he could remember was his first name." Austin said hoping that they believed her. "For some time now, Spencer has been trying to figure out who he is."

"What do you mean 'trying to figure out who he is'? Do you mean he had amnesia?" Emily asked in bewilderment.

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying." Austin continued. A few months ago he started having dreams. One in particular dream stood out to him. He was talking to a big black bald guy in a car." Everyone looked over at Morgan at this. Everyone started to chuckle except for Morgan and Hotch.

"He also started to have dreams about a woman's voice." At this everyone could hear the jealousy in the woman's voice. "She would always have a witty remark and would call herself the 'tech goddess'."

This was too much for everyone, they started laughing. Hotch even showed a smile. Morgan couldn't help but say in a sing song voice, "Look's like someone's jealous." This made everyone laugh harder.

Austin grinded her teeth together, and said more viciously than she intended, "No I am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

That's when Rossi butted in, "Both of you shut-up."

"He started it." Austin said sounding like a three year old.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"I don't care who started it." Hotch yelled making them both quiet. "I'm finishing it."

"Go on sweetie." Garcia said with a lot more laughter in her voice then she did before.

"Ok," she took a deep breath and started over. "He started having dreams of a man and a woman's voice—"

"That you're jealous of." Morgan said under his breath, but loud enough to be heard over the phone.

Austin ignored him and went on. "Then while he was shooting, he had a memory of a man teaching him how to shoot. From then on his memory started to come back to him." She took another breath and continued, "So to make sure that these are actual facts and not some people trying to take advantage of him, we, or should I say he, has come up with a plan to make sure that you are who you say you are."

When she didn't go on, J.J. asked, "So what's the plan that he made up?"

"You have to find him in twenty four hours. Bye." And she hung up the phone.

"Garcia." That was all Hotch had to say, before Garcia was giving him what she knew.

"I'm sorry sir. All I can give you is the state. I wasn't expecting her to do that."

Hotch couldn't help but give a smile. "Don't worry; I think that was all you were supposed to get. Whatever Reid planned, you can be sure that it will be full proof. And if you want Garcia—

"My bags are already packed." She said interrupting him.

"Well looks like we're all going to Georgia." Rossi said to the room at large.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wonder if they'll find him in twenty four hours, what happens if they don't, what do Lance, Kevin, and the three detectives have to do with this? Well until next time. hahahaha


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own criminal minds

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Austin and Reid couldn't help but laugh. "They'll be in the state by the hour." Reid said getting control of himself. "We need to call Brody and tell him that he needs to get to the airport pronto."

"Are they really that good?" Asked Austin.

"Their better." Was all Reid said as he picked up the phone again and dialed Brody's cell phone number. While the phone was ringing he told her, "I rigged the phone so that no matter what Garcia did, she could only get what state we were in." Austin was doubled over in laughter at that. "Hey Brody," Reid said smiling, "It's time for operation confused." That was all he said as he hung up the phone.

He smiled at Austin and said, "You know it'll be a few hours before they even make it into the city." He walked up to her and kissed her. "It's going to get really boring just sitting here, not doing anything."

He was a little nervous about what he was about to do but he didn't show it. He backed her up against the wall and started to kiss her. The kiss turned heated in seconds. His lips went down her neck as his hands went under her shirt. He had her shirt off in seconds and Austin had his off shortly after that. They made their way towards a room, they really didn't care what room they were in. By the time they got there to the room most of their clothes were off. Reid picked her up and gently put her on the bed, never taking his lips off of the woman he loved.

The team was on a plane to Georgia. It had taken them a little less than two hours to get on a plane, because for some reason, the plane's where out of gas, getting their propellers worked on, or had been taken by the other BAU teams. They finally got on a plane and were on their way.

"Garcia what do you have on the girl?" Hotch asked, if anyone of them looked closely enough they would be able to see a tiny smile on Hotch's lips. And they all made it a point to look closely at everything.

"Well sir, her name is Austin Morgan Heart. She is twenty three years old, she has lived in Georgia all her life. She has moved around a little bit from house to house but she has never left the state, except for family vacations. She lives right outside of Atlanta. And she works in a club called Madness." She said as copies of what she looked like printed off her laptop. "This is what she looks like."

"Don't forget sweetness that she is undeniably jealous of you." Morgan couldn't help but say as he laughed.

"I think she's a little scared that we're going to take him away from her." Emily said remember how her voice sounded like over the phone.

"Yeah, but I think she's going to be a little more cautious with us around Reid." J.J. told everyone referring to the women of the team.

"But Garcia is the one that she'll be watching the most." Morgan couldn't help but smile. He thought this was the funniest thing he had ever heard.

Rossi got in between Garcia and Morgan, before another five year old argument started up again. "We need to concentrate on how we're going to find Reid." That shut the two of them up.

Within the hours they were in Georgia. They were walking through the airport when they saw a man holding up a sign that said BAU Team. They could tell that he was detective; just by the way he dressed. They walked up to him and shook hands with him.

"Hello I'm Detective Brody, I was told to meet you here. We have a mutual friend." He smiled and let it sink in.

"Dr. Spencer Reid," Hotch said as if it was obvious.

"Excuse me?" Brody was supposed to act surprised at the name, but in actuality he was. He didn't know that his friends name would have Dr. in front of it. "I don't know a Dr. Spencer Reid."

He was telling the truth, he didn't know a Dr. Spencer Reid, and he knew a Spencer Blaine.

"No, I was talking about my boss, Chief Swanson. He told me that you would be coming here and I needed to escort you into town." This was also the truth. The chief was the one who told him of the plan that Reid had cooked up, and told him that he was to pick them up.

At this the BAU team looked at each other in bewilderment. They had no idea what was going on.

At the look on their faces, it took Brody everything not to start laughing then and there. Instead he smiled politely and said, "Are you ready?"

They got outside and saw that their SUV was already parked and was waiting for them. They started walking towards the vehicle when a man and a woman ran up to them screaming. "Oh my God, oh my God!" They both screamed.

"You're the BAU team from Quantico." The man said with a girlish squeal in his voice.

"Can we please get your autographs?" The woman was literally bouncing up and down, they were both holding out pieces of paper with goofy grins and laughing.

Rossi, who had a little more experience with crazed fans then the rest of them did; politely said, "Maybe next time, we're on a case right now." And he ushered everyone into the SUV.

"Does that happen a lot?" Brody asked as Hotch started to drive away from the airport.

"No, not really." Hotch said, looking at the fans as they walked away dejectedly. They turned and he never saw them break out laughing in the middle of the streets or that they had pulled out a cell phone.

"Wow," Brody said getting Hotch's attention back. "I would have thought that would have happened a lot." He said winking at Hotch.

The team started coughing to cover up their laughter, but Hotch still glared at them. They made it into the city without anymore incidents.

Brody's cell phone rang, when he answered it he was only on it for a few minutes before hanging up. "You guys, I'm really sorry for this, but I need to be dropped off at a crime scene."

Hotch slowed down at a stop sign and said, "Which way?"

"Take a left on this street." He said. He ordered them to take some more turns until everyone had stopped trying to figure out where they were.

"We were just here." Morgan blurted out.

"No we weren't." Brody said, like Morgan had no idea what he was talking about. "You can ask the woman inside the house. She always knows if someone had stopped in front of her house and what car they were driving."

"They all got out of the car and went up to the house. Brody knocked on the door. A woman came out who seemed very familiar came to the door. "Can I help you?" She asked kindly.

"Mrs. Rustenburg," he said coming up with the name on the spot. "My friends need to be escorted to the police headquarters, is your husband home?"

"Yes, I'm here." A man said as he came up behind the woman. He was big, he was taller than Morgan and his muscles were a lot bigger too, they also noticed that he was wearing a Daddy's Little Princess T- shirt.

"Could you escort them to the police headquarters?" Brody asked smiling.

"Oh yeah, I would love to." He said walking outside the house.

They all got back into the car. Hotch started the car again while saying, "Mr. Rustenburg we don't need an escort."

"Oh please call me Princess, everyone does." He looked in the back seat and saw Morgan. "Hey cutie," he said giving him a sly smile. "You want to get a drink later on?" At this everyone in the car busted out laughing, all except Morgan who was to stunned to do anything and Kevin, who looked serious.

They made it to the police department and Morgan just about ran over Emily to get out of car and into the station. Hotch could hear 'Princess' as he sighed and said, "I love it when their hard to get." At that his face turned red from holding in his laughter.

Once he got it under control, he looked at Garcia, who was, in no way, holding in her laughter. "Could you find anything on Reid?"

Garcia typed in 'Spencer Reid' and came up empty. "Sorry sir, nothing here."

That's when J.J. remembered the case they had there a month ago. "Garcia, look up Spencer Blaine."

"I found him." She said excitedly. But all she could find was his name, picture. "I don't know where he works or where he lives." She said shocked this had never happened to her before.

"Princess!" Emily practically yelled making everyone look at her. She shot out the door and almost dragged him inside. "Remember what you asked Morgan if he wanted a drink later on?" She asked.

At this Morgan was shooting daggers at her with his eyes. "Well he wants to get some drinks right now." She said ignoring her co- worker.

Kevin saw in her eyes that she knew and looked at J.J. and Rossi. They knew too, so he could stop pretending. "So you know?"

"Yes," the three of them said.

"Fine, follow me." He grabbed a very confused Morgan and walked out of the station skipping and humming the tune of the "Wizard of Oz."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh wow this is the longest chapter yet. I couldn't figure out where to stop it. And trust me the fun isn't over yet. well hope you like the chapter


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own criminal minds and I want to thank the-vampire-act for helping me with Austin's full name

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Austin and Reid couldn't help but laugh. "They'll be in the state by the hour." Reid said getting control of himself. "We need to call Brody and tell him that he needs to get to the airport pronto."

"Are they really that good?" Asked Austin.

"Their better." Was all Reid said as he picked up the phone again and dialed Brody's cell phone number. While the phone was ringing he told her, "I rigged the phone so that no matter what Garcia did, she could only get what state we were in." Austin was doubled over in laughter at that. "Hey Brody," Reid said smiling, "It's time for operation confused." That was all he said as he hung up the phone.

He smiled at Austin and said, "You know it'll be a few hours before they even make it into the city." He walked up to her and kissed her. "It's going to get really boring just sitting here, not doing anything."

He was a little nervous about what he was about to do but he didn't show it. He backed her up against the wall and started to kiss her. The kiss turned heated in seconds. His lips went down her neck as his hands went under her shirt. He had her shirt off in seconds and Austin had his off shortly after that. They made their way towards a room, they really didn't care what room they were in. By the time they got there to the room most of their clothes were off. Reid picked her up and gently put her on the bed, never taking his lips off of the woman he loved.

The team was on a plane to Georgia. It had taken them a little less than two hours to get on a plane, because for some reason, the plane's where out of gas, getting their propellers worked on, or had been taken by the other BAU teams. They finally got on a plane and were on their way.

"Garcia what do you have on the girl?" Hotch asked, if anyone of them looked closely enough they would be able to see a tiny smile on Hotch's lips. And they all made it a point to look closely at everything.

"Well sir, her name is Austin Morgan Heart. She is twenty three years old, she has lived in Georgia all her life. She has moved around a little bit from house to house but she has never left the state, except for family vacations. She lives right outside of Atlanta. And she works in a club called Madness." She said as copies of what she looked like printed off her laptop. "This is what she looks like."

"Don't forget sweetness that she is undeniably jealous of you." Morgan couldn't help but say as he laughed.

"I think she's a little scared that we're going to take him away from her." Emily said remember how her voice sounded like over the phone.

"Yeah, but I think she's going to be a little more cautious with us around Reid." J.J. told everyone referring to the women of the team.

"But Garcia is the one that she'll be watching the most." Morgan couldn't help but smile. He thought this was the funniest thing he had ever heard.

Rossi got in between Garcia and Morgan, before another five year old argument started up again. "We need to concentrate on how we're going to find Reid." That shut the two of them up.

Within the hours they were in Georgia. They were walking through the airport when they saw a man holding up a sign that said BAU Team. They could tell that he was detective; just by the way he dressed. They walked up to him and shook hands with him.

"Hello I'm Detective Brody, I was told to meet you here. We have a mutual friend." He smiled and let it sink in.

"Dr. Spencer Reid," Hotch said as if it was obvious.

"Excuse me?" Brody was supposed to act surprised at the name, but in actuality he was. He didn't know that his friends name would have Dr. in front of it. "I don't know a Dr. Spencer Reid."

He was telling the truth, he didn't know a Dr. Spencer Reid, and he knew a Spencer Blaine.

"No, I was talking about my boss, Chief Swanson. He told me that you would be coming here and I needed to escort you into town." This was also the truth. The chief was the one who told him of the plan that Reid had cooked up, and told him that he was to pick them up.

At this the BAU team looked at each other in bewilderment. They had no idea what was going on.

At the look on their faces, it took Brody everything not to start laughing then and there. Instead he smiled politely and said, "Are you ready?"

They got outside and saw that their SUV was already parked and was waiting for them. They started walking towards the vehicle when a man and a woman ran up to them screaming. "Oh my God, oh my God!" They both screamed.

"You're the BAU team from Quantico." The man said with a girlish squeal in his voice.

"Can we please get your autographs?" The woman was literally bouncing up and down, they were both holding out pieces of paper with goofy grins and laughing.

Rossi, who had a little more experience with crazed fans then the rest of them did; politely said, "Maybe next time, we're on a case right now." And he ushered everyone into the SUV.

"Does that happen a lot?" Brody asked as Hotch started to drive away from the airport.

"No, not really." Hotch said, looking at the fans as they walked away dejectedly. They turned and he never saw them break out laughing in the middle of the streets or that they had pulled out a cell phone.

"Wow," Brody said getting Hotch's attention back. "I would have thought that would have happened a lot." He said winking at Hotch.

The team started coughing to cover up their laughter, but Hotch still glared at them. They made it into the city without anymore incidents.

Brody's cell phone rang, when he answered it he was only on it for a few minutes before hanging up. "You guys, I'm really sorry for this, but I need to be dropped off at a crime scene."

Hotch slowed down at a stop sign and said, "Which way?"

"Take a left on this street." He said. He ordered them to take some more turns until everyone had stopped trying to figure out where they were.

"We were just here." Morgan blurted out.

"No we weren't." Brody said, like Morgan had no idea what he was talking about. "You can ask the woman inside the house. She always knows if someone had stopped in front of her house and what car they were driving."

"They all got out of the car and went up to the house. Brody knocked on the door. A woman came out who seemed very familiar came to the door. "Can I help you?" She asked kindly.

"Mrs. Rustenburg," he said coming up with the name on the spot. "My friends need to be escorted to the police headquarters, is your husband home?"

"Yes, I'm here." A man said as he came up behind the woman. He was big, he was taller than Morgan and his muscles were a lot bigger too, they also noticed that he was wearing a Daddy's Little Princess T- shirt.

"Could you escort them to the police headquarters?" Brody asked smiling.

"Oh yeah, I would love to." He said walking outside the house.

They all got back into the car. Hotch started the car again while saying, "Mr. Rustenburg we don't need an escort."

"Oh please call me Princess, everyone does." He looked in the back seat and saw Morgan. "Hey cutie," he said giving him a sly smile. "You want to get a drink later on?" At this everyone in the car busted out laughing, all except Morgan who was to stunned to do anything and Kevin, who looked serious.

They made it to the police department and Morgan just about ran over Emily to get out of car and into the station. Hotch could hear 'Princess' as he sighed and said, "I love it when their hard to get." At that his face turned red from holding in his laughter.

Once he got it under control, he looked at Garcia, who was, in no way, holding in her laughter. "Could you find anything on Reid?"

Garcia typed in 'Spencer Reid' and came up empty. "Sorry sir, nothing here."

That's when J.J. remembered the case they had there a month ago. "Garcia, look up Spencer Blaine."

"I found him." She said excitedly. But all she could find was his name, picture. "I don't know where he works or where he lives." She said shocked this had never happened to her before.

"Princess!" Emily practically yelled making everyone look at her. She shot out the door and almost dragged him inside. "Remember what you asked Morgan if he wanted a drink later on?" She asked.

At this Morgan was shooting daggers at her with his eyes. "Well he wants to get some drinks right now." She said ignoring her co- worker.

Kevin saw in her eyes that she knew and looked at J.J. and Rossi. They knew too, so he could stop pretending. "So you know?"

"Yes," the three of them said.

"Fine, follow me." He grabbed a very confused Morgan and walked out of the station skipping and humming the tune of the "Wizard of Oz."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They drove to a club. They all looked at the name and saw that it was the club Madness, the club that Austin worked in. Since it was in the middle of the day, the club was closed, but it didn't seem like it bothered 'princess.' "What's your real name?" Rossi asked, tired of thinking of him as 'princess'.

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked with a smirk. "Everyone calls me princess." They walked into the club and saw that it was totally dark.

The girls giggled as Kevin tried to wrap his hands around Morgan. Then to get Kevin off of him he went up to Garcia and kissed her playfully on the lips. "I already have a girl, Princess. She can get really jealous sometimes, so you better back off."

Garcia opened her mouth to say that they weren't going out so that Kevin could play with him some more, but Morgan squeezed her shoulders, and whispered into her ear. "I'll give you a back rub when we get back, please Garcia."

"Yes this is my sexy man." Was all she could get out. The look on Kevin's face was priceless. He looked like he was between shock, about to cry, and about to laugh. They all knew that he was playing around, but he was doing a good job of playing his part.

They went up to the bar and a man who was roughly the same size as 'Princess'. "Hi," he said, his gay voice so good that Kevin had busted out laughing. He looked over at Rossi and gave a seductive smile. "So what's brings you here sexy boy?"

"I'm I the only one here that thinks that this is a little strange?" J.J. asked "I thought we were the ones who were supposed to get hit on by the guys?"

"I did too," said Emily, "but look at Rossi's face."

Rossi who had been in the background enjoying the torment of his other co- workers was now getting hit on. He was trying to keep his face from showing any emotion but was failing.

His eyes looked like a cartoons as they grew wider and wider in shock. His mouth had opened in surprise and was now sitting on the floor. Emily decided to have some fun with him.

"Rossi," she said making him come out of his shock and turn towards her. "We know you think he's cute, but you need to stop ogling him." She then dove behind Morgan who was trying to get out of Rossi's way as he chased after her.

Emily was trying to get Morgan to stay in one place as Rossi was trying to move him in every direction. They stopped when Morgan tripped on Emily's shoes, making the both of them fall. Emily tried to keep from falling so she grabbed Rossi by the pants, who then grabbed Garcia by the shirt, who grabbed J.J. around the middle, who grabbed Kevin around the knees, who grabbed Hotch by his tie. So in the end everyone was on top of Emily and Morgan who were laughing too hard to care.

That was when Carl came in from outside and saw what was going on. "Kevin, Lance, what the hell is going on here." He practically shouted. They didn't let him in on what was going on, they were a little scared that he wouldn't play along.

They Kevin shot up from and ran towards his boss telling him in a whisper what they were doing and who the people were. Carl rolled his eyes and walked toward the BAU team as they were getting up off the ground.

"You're the FBI?" Carl asked looking at them in disbelief.

"Yes sir," said Hotch getting down to business. Already they had less then fifteen hours left to find Reid and Austin. "We would want to know about a employee of yours, a Ms. Heart."

"Yes Ms. Heart is one of my best workers, but she had to take some time off. What is this about?" He asked a little confused.

"Well we think that she might know a person named Spencer Blaine." J.J. said as she stepped forward.

"Yes we all know a Spencer Blaine, he works here." He said looking at them all in complete confusing now. "Is he in trouble? I know he's a little clumsy with the glasses and drinks but he's a really good worker."

"Oh no, he isn't in any trouble, we just need to talk to him." Rossi said getting Carl's attention.

"Yes, let me find where they live, I've never asked or been there, so I don't know for sure." He intentionally forgot to tell them that Lance and Kevin knew how to get to their house blindfold.

Carl didn't have a computer, because he didn't think they were necessary for him. So the team was in Carl's office waiting for him to find the address for over five hours. That was when Carl stood up in realization. "Wait a moment. Kevin, Lance, you both know how to get to their place don't you?" He asked as if he just remembered this.

Lance smirked and said, "Yes, we do."

"Then why didn't you tell us?" Emily practically shouted at him.

"You didn't ask." They both said at the same time with cheeky grins.

Hotch rubbed his eyes, he was too tired to try to figure them out. "Just drive us over there."

"Ok, everyone in the SUV, I'll drive." The team was too tired to argue with him and Hotch tossed him the keys as they all tried to get into the back while having the J.J. and Garcia sitting on laps.

In an hour of driving around the team had all fallen asleep. Hotch woke up and looked at the clock, then looked outside. They were still in the city and four hours had passed.

He practically yelled into Kevin's ear making everyone else sit up. "Take us to see Reid and Austin now." Kevin was too scared of Hotch to argue at the moment and drove back across town. It took them another four hours to drive back to Madness then another thirty minutes to get to Reid's and Austin's house.

They all ran inside the house to get to Reid, for some reason, none of them said a word. They went to a door and opened it, what they found made everyone's jaw drop. Reid and Austin were naked and kissing.

Austin had yelled out in surprise. Reid had toppled off the bed taking Austin and the sheet with him. "Um… Hi." Was all Reid could say as he tried to get up and cover him and Austin at the same time.

"We'll wait outside." Rossi said as he closed the door. Once again the girls started laughing, but this time the guys had joined them and even Hotch had let out a few chuckles.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay the team found them, but is he going to go back with him or stay with Austin?


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own criminal minds. Sorry for the wait. I was suffering from writersblockitis. hopefully this chapter isn't such a drag, and I hope you like it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team didn't have to wait that long, Austin and Reid came out in ten minutes. They were dressed but Reid's hair was still messed up and Austin looked like she had one of Reid's shirts on. They could also see that Austin has a ring on her left hand.

The J.J. couldn't help but smile as Garcia and Emily giggled. Morgan's smile was the biggest out of all of theirs and said, "My man," while he shook his friends hand.

Hotch and Rossi were in the background just smiling. Finally after fifteen minutes of talking Hotch stepped forward, "Ok, sorry to break up the family reunion, but we need to go to the station and talk about some things."

"Ok," Reid looked back at Austin, wanting to know if she wanted to come with them.

"Don't worry; I need to do some cleaning in here." She said coughing a little to hide her embarrassment.

"Oh, ok, call me if you need some help." Reid said not sure if he should leave her alone.

"Don't worry Spencer; we're going to help her clean the house." Lance said lightly pushing everyone out the door with the help of his brother.

They made it to the police station in less time then Reid anticipated. No one had talked on the ride over and that was making him nervous.

Once they got there they all went into a private office. Before anyone could sit down Morgan folded his arms and asked, almost demanding, "So where have you been, kid?"

"I've been here." Reid said trying to explain to them.

"Why didn't you contact us?" J.J. butted in looking like she had been betrayed.

"I didn't know you were looking for me." Reid tried again.

"How could you not know?" Emily asked frustrated.

"Because I lost my memory!" Reid finally yelled to the room at large.

"I thought Austin was pulling our chain, just like everyone else has been doing for the past twenty four hours." Morgan said trying to wrap his mind around Reid, genius boy, could lose his memory.

"No, she was telling the truth. I made up the prank to make sure that I didn't make up the memories." He said the last part looking away from everyone.

They stayed in the room for over two hours catching up on everything, Reid wanting to know about the cases, the team wanting to know about how his job and Austin. "Well, we're glad to have you back on the team." Hotch said giving him his gun and badge back.

"I have to talk to Austin before I make anything final Hotch," Reid looked down, he had to force himself not to reach out and grab his belongings.

He walked out the door and got one of the deputy's to drive him home. When he walked inside, he was amazed; there were boxes everywhere. All the rooms were bare. He finally found Austin by herself in the back room packing up the last of their belongings.

"Are you sure about this Austin?" Reid asked, when he saw the boxes he knew what she was planning. "Virginia is totally different then Atlanta Georgia."

"You love being a profiler; I can see it in your eyes." Austin said taking Reid's face in her hands and kissing him. "I love you, and we will make this work, one way or another, it will work out. Anyways I'm getting tired of the scenery here."

"I'm going to be gone a lot, and I won't be able to tell you everything that goes on at my job." Reid said, wanting to make sure that this was what she wanted.

"I was tired of seeing you everyday anyways, and as long as you come home in one piece, you don't have to tell me all the gruesome details."

Reid picked her up and spun her around laughter in his eyes, as he kissed her. "Where's Lance and Kevin?"

"They went up to the club to turn in their two week's notice and to help train new bouncers. Austin said, her smile growing bigger. "Apparently Carl says that the guys that he has are bigger and stronger then the 'Hale brothers'."

He dialed Hotch's number who put him on speaker phone. "Hotch, when does the flight leave and do you have room for one more?"

Hotch smiled, "We'll meet you there." And he hung up and they all walked out of the police station with a new spring in their step. They got their genius back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yay, I'm done with the story, my next story may not come until much later. I have no idea what to write about, well thanks to every person who has reviewed to my story I love you and I blow you all kisses and give you all really big bear hugs.


End file.
